What happens in the office, stays in the office
by FnafKing623
Summary: James is a mild mannered 26 year old who lives in California. Who has a job. With animatronics. That want to fuck every inch of you. M for Lemons and swearing. Some lesbian content is entered.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I love the fanfiction Behind the Doors At Night, so I made a fanfic of my own. Lemons will start if people vote on it. Love you guys to death!**


	2. Chapter 1: The New Guy

**Hey everyone! First chapter. Yay! Lemon warning for a bit later in the chapter. Go on and beat your meat until it's sore!**

"Hey Josh, I'm going out to my job!" I said.

"Alright man, the NRG is mine. You can take the Sanchez."

"Got it!" I did a double check of what I had. Colt Python 1994 Military grade Pistol? Check. Tazer? Check. Ipod? Check. Enough potato chips to last a family in Africa for three years? Check. Just one more thing. I grabbed three cans of Jumpstart and walked out the door.

I was halfway to work when I saw a girl getting mugged.

"Help! That man just stole my necklace!" I did the only natrual thing that came to mind. I shot his leg from the bike, got out and gave the girl her necklace back."T-Thank you! My name is Alice, by the way. I run the Pizza Hut down that way. If you ever need any food, come by! It's on the house."

"Thank you. My name is James. I will come over." She gave me a hug and ran off in the direction of the Pizza Hut.

"Bye!" She yelled as she blew a kiss to me.

I couldn't stop thinking about Alice on my way to work. She was so hot! I tried to get her out of my mind, but I can't. Coming into the parking lot, I saw a man walking out of the pizzaria.

"Hello! Are you the new recruit? John, Joe-"

"James." I said, kind of annoyed that my boss doesn't remember my name. "Oh, right. Well, you work the graveyard shift. If you ever need any help, my speed dial is on the phone. See ya!" He hopped into a Corvette and drove off into the night.

I walked inside to find three animatronics.

"Damn, it has some good looking animatronics." I said. I walked to the office, but a sign stopped me. _Sorry, out of order!_ It said. I snuck a peek and saw a good-looking Vixen inside.

"Whoever designed these must work in Playboy magazine or some shit." I stepped into the office. I went inside. I saw a phone. It started up a message

"Um, Hell- " I, being the dumbass I am, shot it.

"Fuck!" I heard someone say. I was paranoid by this point. I slowly switched on the cameras. I saw that the bunny was gone. I shut the doors, but it was too late. I saw the bunny behind me. We both screamed.

"Holy shit!" I tried opening the door, but it was jammed.

"Umm, Hi." She said.

"H-H-Hi." I said. Shaking with fear, I sat down.

"Here, this should calm you down." She came close and kissed me. My eyes widened. My vision faded to black and when it came back I was naked.

I couldn't control myself at that point. I kissed her, and she did something I would never expect. She tackled me then started to blow me. Her head was bobbing up and down. I felt like I was in a trance. I started to feel my dick throbbing. She felt it too, though, because she moved faster. I grunted as my hot semen shot down her throat. She kissed me and left the office, working some sort of voodoo shit on my insides. I fell asleep and woke up to my alarm.

I mindlessly got up and walked out of the building, got on the bike and drove aimlessly to the Pizza Hut, where I ate something other than robot pussy. I drove home.

"How was it?" Josh asked me. "Uneventful." I said.


	3. Chapter 2: The More the Merrier!

**Hey everyone! I just want to say this one is enough to make even the limpest of dicks turn into missiles. Three** **lemons, Three! In the words of Micheal Jackson, Just Beat It! I own none of the games or song in this chapter. Warning: This chapter contains spoilers for Bioshock Infinite.**

It was 6:48 and I was fucking bored. Horny? Probably. But mostly bored. I sat in the living room for about an hour. Josh bust in through the door like he was my savior.

"I GOT THE XBOX 360!"

"Couldn't get the One?"

"They were out of stock."

 **Spoilers start here.**

I was playing Bioshock Infinite and I was pretty hooked. Killing these racist assholes was hard enough, but now I had to kill the Vox? I was at the final level. I sent the Songbird to attack the last zepplin and I won. I was sitting, feeling glorious when I killed them, but that glory was short-lived, as Songbird came flying at me. I didn't want that to happen, so I tried to move. Nothing!

Just then Elizabeth opened a tear to, RAPTURE! No way! I followed her through a maze of lighthouses until I came to a Baptism pool for the second time. Then a bunch more Elizabeths showed up, started talking about how I was Comstock, and then they started to drown me.

"NO! There must be some sort of cheat code to stop this! Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right, B, A, Start!" Booker died. "Fuck!" I listened to slow piano music to remember his death.

 **No more spoilers.**

*Time skip 12:00*

I was in the office, wondering if I could pull the rabbit out of the hat again, when I saw that the Vixen was gone. I shut the right door, not wanting her, but she came in the left. "Hi, Mate!" She shut the door, leaving me trapped.

"Come on mate, Bonnie gets a taste of the rum but I don't? That's mean." She wagged her bushy tail on my face, making me horny. She knocks over my open energy drink, giving me nothing to work on. "Aye. I've been a naughty Pirate, Ye best make me walk the plank..." She said it in such a seductive tone that my boner sprang up like some sort of cartoon jack-in-the-box. She purred. "Come on mateys, lets go!"

"Wait, what!" The animatronics came in. I remember them from childhood. Fredia, Chica, and Bonnie. They were sexy as two weak lesbians trying to fight. They pulled off all my clothes in a flash. "Lets eat!" Chica said, gulping my entire length.

Vixen sat on my face and I knew what to do. I worked a magic with my mouth, tasting her strangly wine-tasting insides, making her moan with pleasure. She shoved my face further in, but I came out just as she was about to cum. She wimpered, begging me to go back in. I yanked my dick out of Chica's mouth, and thrusted into Vixen, making her yelp. I pushed in and out. She started to tremble. I took my dick out and thrust three fingers in, making her cum instantly. She got up, shaking, and left. Probably to masturbate.

Fredia jumped up and screamed, "MY TURN!" She instantly shoved her slit in my face, but I took the nub in my mouth, licking, kissing, and then rubbing my dick on it, always getting a great reaction. She was trembling, and I stuck my dick inside her, making her cum. I dared a taste. Sugar. It tasted like sugar. Brings a whole new meaning to the Marroon 5 song.

Bonnie passed, saying, "I will have my 'fun time' with Chica.

She jacked me off for a few moments, making me cum from how sensitive it was after fucking two girls in less than five minutes. The cum shot up and Chica caught it in her mouth. She then kissed Bonnie to share the salty treat.

I turned on the cameras only to find Bonnie and Chica getting it on in the show stage. Bonnie was fingering Chica, while Chica sat there, moaning and rubbing her nipples. Bonnie turned to the camera and said in a seductive tone, "So, you like to watch, huh?" She got her vagina in front of the camera and, using her other hand, masturbated on camera. "You like what you see, lover boy? I almost said yes. I then turned off the cameras to go to sleep.

Bbbrrriiinnngggg! Bbbrrriiinnngggg!

I woke up to someone calling me. It was Josh. "Yo, whats up dude! I'm coming over to pick you up, be ready!"

"Wait! There's something I need to tell you first."

"What?"

"Go to the show stage and tell the animatronics that you are 'lover boy's friend.' They will give you something to eat." I said with an evil smile.

"Cool, thanks. I'm really hungry."

"See ya!"

"You too man!"

I was at the Pizza hut and I saw Alice. The entire conversation led to Josh.

"If he needs any food, tell him he has the same treatment as you."

I saw Josh's car drive in the direction of the Pizzaria. I smiled. "I'll tell him, but he is eating out somewhere else."

I was at the house when Josh burst in smiling and covered in cum. "Do you think your boss is offering another job as security guard?" I smiled. "The more the merrier." I said.


End file.
